


"Happy New Year, Iwa-chan!"

by endlessnight



Series: A Spiral of Royal Sins [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blowjobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, University AU, University Students, explicit content, sharing a flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-chan shouldn’t have let me come like that” Oikawa managed to say, even though he was trying to steady his breath.<br/>“It’s fine” Iwaizumi replied while getting up from the floor, “I know how much you can take so I’ll give you a moment and then I’m sure you’re going to want me to keep fucking you until morning.”<br/>Oikawa smiled, truly happy and satisfied. “You know me so well, Iwa-chan.”<br/>Iwaizumi walked to his nightstand as Oikawa was contemplating his perfect figure from the bed; he reached for the pack of condoms and—Oikawa could tell Iwaizumi had stopped breathing for a second there.<br/>Oikawa sat up on the bed and studied Iwa-chan’s frozen body in the corner of the room. Worried.<br/>“What’s wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy New Year, Iwa-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been too long since i last updated this series and I’m terribly sorry please forgive me and my sins
> 
> This was meant to be a new year’s eve fic is that alright? ? please enjoy even if im posting in the middle of fucking January
> 
>  
> 
> also i'm dedicating this sinful thing to a friend, writer AryaBlueshade on here, because thanks to her and her kind words on my previous fics i was able to pull myself together and finally update the series of the iwaois, thank u friendo <3333

“Iwa-chan, I’m bored” Oikawa sighed, looking outside of the window in front of him. He was sitting on the floor with a huge pile of books on the table before his eyes, laptop placed next to them with an open blank page of Word with what was supposed to be maybe an essay? A research? Notes? Oikawa didn’t even know what he was studying anymore and what for.

“Iwa-chan” he called again, sounding desperate, “I don’t even remember who I am, what am I doing? Why are there people who think there’s only life on this planet?”

Iwaizumi sighed from the couch; he was laying there with a book between his hands. “I’m quite busy here, go back to your whatever it is that you’re pretending to do.”

“But that’s quite an issue, really” Oikawa continued, “and  you never let me talk about my thoughts –which are very interesting, by the way- on this matter and I’m just so concerned, like truly and deeply, for all those people.”

“Oikawa”

“Iwa-chan” he responded, staring at him with the hope in his eyes that Iwaizumi would keep up the conversation.

“I’m not giving up on my book to talk about potential other life forms in space with you” Iwaizumi declared, breaking the eye contact with his boyfriend and going back to the line he was reading.

Even though Iwaizumi wasn’t looking at him anymore, he could feel Oikawa pouting and staring at his laptop again, with no intention of starting to type something.

“Where are your reading glasses?” In fact, Oikawa didn’t want to stop talking with him just yet, as Iwaizumi was expecting.

“I don’t need them all the time” Iwaizumi shortly replied, trying to ignore him as much as possible so Oikawa would eventually leave him alone.

“That’s a shame though, you look so hot with those on… I wish you’d fuck me like that.”

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi scolded him, never looking away from his reading. That was not the time to play games, that was the time of studying for the winter session of exams and for Iwaizumi to relax a bit after he’d just done a test the morning before. It was December 31th and Iwaizumi needed a little rest.

Oikawa’s eyes went back to the window and indulged there for a while; the absolutely not promising grey clouds were spreading like crazy in the sky and it gave Oikawa the chills. How unfair, he wanted to celebrate New Year’s Eve with Iwa-chan outside their apartment, maybe going to a shrine and out for drinks somewhere fancy but the weather seemed to have other plans for them. How unfair.

 

“Iwa-chan? Are you back?” Oikawa yelled from the bathroom after hearing the sounds of the front door closing heavily.

“Yeah” Iwaizumi said while dragging his feet out of his snow boots, completely drenched from head to toes. It had snowed a lot in the previous days but no one was expecting it to keep snowing so hard even on New Year’s Eve: everyone’s plans to spend the night outside and do some fireworks were long gone now.

“The roads are in a disastrous state, I wonder how the ambulance will get through with so much snow everywhere if any incidents occur tonight.”

With a very sad and disappointed look on his face, Oikawa left the bathroom, showing how all of his high hopes were fading because of the terrible snow storm: he was wearing his best suit, he didn’t give up his plans to celebrate on a cute date outside with Iwa-chan until just now.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile a little with the corner of his mouth, “You look really good” he simply said, eyeing Oikawa’s long and thin figure in that black and elegant suit. Oikawa blushed immediately and his eyes widened in response.

“I’m sorry, we won’t be able to stick to your plan tonight” Iwaizumi admitted.

“You know, Iwa-chan” Oikawa teased with a smirk on his lips, “this is the first time you’ve said you wanted to actually stick to one of my plans for the night.”

“That’s absolutely not true” Iwaizumi replied, trying to look dead serious while taking a step towards him from the hall into the living room, but in the end failing and showing a timid smile.

“Come here” Oikawa invited, already longing for the touch of his lover, his mouth watering in anticipation.

“I’m soaked… You know, because of the snow…”

“Take off your clothes, then.” Oikawa’s voice lit up the whole room. How was it that with just those words Iwaizumi could feel himself getting hard through his pants? Other than that, it was like an order from Oikawa, and he wasn’t really used to following orders from anyone. But in that case, he would gladly endure it and do as Oikawa told him to.

Iwaizumi slowly took off his coat with snow sparkles still on his shoulders and hung it in the hall before taking a few more steps towards Oikawa, who was waiting for him and licking his lips in anticipation. Iwaizumi’s cock, already hard in his pants, twitched at that sight and he wanted to stroke it so bad to relieve some of the tension built, but he knew he had to do something else before allowing himself to that pleasure. Also, he knew Oikawa would be taking care of him soon enough.

Iwaizumi unzipped his sweater and let it fall on the floor, then proceeded to take off with one quick move his shirt, now freeing his torso from the wet clothes and exposing his erected nipples due to the cold from outside. Iwaizumi’s hands fell down to the zipper of his jeans and he noticed Oikawa was holding his breath.

“You’re getting this excited only from seeing me half naked?” Iwaizumi dared to ask, teasingly.

“Y-you” Oikawa muttered, “seeing you like this… It makes me—“

Iwaizumi closed the distance between their bodies in a split of a second and forgot about the undressing, forgot that he was meant to keep up that act before reaching out to Oikawa but he couldn’t wait anymore, he wanted to touch, to feel; his hands were now on Oikawa’s hips, pulling him close, and finally their lips collided.

Oikawa moaned instantly at the warm touch of Iwaizumi on him, opening his lips and allowing access to Iwaizumi’s tongue to lick inside his mouth and moan back. Iwaizumi ground his hips onto Oikawa’s making him hiss under his breath while their tongues were still tangled, and before he knew it, Oikawa’s hands were moving on their own to reach for Iwa-chan’s jeans, successfully finding the zipper and sliding it down, able to finally undress him properly.

When they broke the kiss, Oikawa instantly fell to his knees bringing the jeans down with him and freeing Iwaizumi’s legs. Quickly he moved up his hands again to do the same with his underwear. While Iwaizumi was already naked and his exposed erection was in front of Oikawa’s eyes, “That doesn’t seem quite fair” Iwa-chan complained. “You’re still fully dressed, wearing that hot as fuck suit by the way” he said, not even recognizing his own voice while those words were leaving his lips. Was it him speaking or his libido was taking advantage on him making him do and say things he wouldn’t normally even think of? Or maybe it was the consequence of spending so much time with Oikawa. Of spending so much time fucking Oikawa senseless.

“Did you just say I’m hot as fuck” Oikawa asked, sounding completely out of breath, looking at him from down below.

“I said your suit is” Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow while taking the collar of Oikawa’s shirt in his hands and forcing him up, “and it’s unfair.”

Iwaizumi smashed their lips together once again, forcing Oikawa’s mouth open with his tongue while his hands wandered everywhere on his muscular body, making their way to the buttons of the elegant white shirt he was wearing underneath the jacket. After he was able to throw on the floor of their living room both the jacket and the button up, he managed to get rid of the pants and everything until he was satisfied with his job. A completely naked Oikawa was now staring at him with hunger in his eyes, just like Iwaizumi was staring at him back, lustful.

Oikawa somehow was focused enough to remember that all they needed was safely placed in their bedroom, so even though he wanted to be fucked into the carpet then and there, they needed to make it to the bedroom first and collect lube and some condoms. It was New Year’s Eve after all, and Oikawa didn’t think he’d be satisfied with just one quick fuck.

He took Iwa-chan’s hand in his own and guided him to the bedroom, careful not to close the door behind them: even though they were living alone in that apartment, Oikawa liked to always leave doors or window panes open cause he loved the thrill of being watched or being caught. He never said it to Iwaizumi, but he was sure somehow he knew.

Iwaizumi then pushed Oikawa onto the mattress and dropped to his knees on the edge of it, slowly spreading Oikawa’s legs and leaning forward. Oikawa’s breath was already falling short with anticipation of Iwaizumi’s next move, which he knew so well.

Iwaizumi coated two fingers with his own saliva, sucking carefully on them before circling Oikawa’s entrance with them.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa breathed, “please hurry” he asked, almost sounding desperate already.

“You need me that bad?” Iwaizumi asked with a deep voice.

“Fuck” Oikawa hissed when Iwaizumi finally stuck one finger in. He didn’t even go all the way but he immediately curled it before proceeding with the second finger. Oikawa was shivering under him, jerking his hips slightly as if asking for more already. When Iwaizumi pumped in and out his two fingers Oikawa moaned, loud.

“Ahh—“

Iwaizumi couldn’t get enough of those moans, so he skillfully curled his fingers after he found Oikawa’s sweet spot, making him whimper and go crazy. “Iwa-chan” he called, “I need your tongue—“ he tried to say, but his demand was cut off by another loud moan. Iwaizumi heard him loud and clear though, but he didn’t want to stop his pace with his fingers just yet.

So he leant forward with his head in between Oikawa’s legs and while still curling his fingers on Oikawa’s prostate, he took Oikawa’s throbbing cock in his mouth and started sucking harshly.

“Iwa-ch—Ahh! Fuck!” Oikawa’s voice was so high pitched Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure anymore of the words he was saying, but at least he could tell just how much he was enjoying it; he kept sliding his tongue on Oikawa’s length while stretching him out and he couldn’t help restrain himself from moaning on Oikawa’s cock from time to time.

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa spilling precum in his mouth like crazy, so he decided he would let him come at least once before getting to the real deal: he pumped his fingers faster and matched the pace with the movements with his head, making Oikawa arch his back on the mattress and fill the room with broken noises and moans.

“Iwa-“ he tried to say but his voice caught in his throat, “I’m—I’m gonna-“

And before he could even finish the sentence, Iwaizumi felt hot liquid filling his mouth and dripping from his lips. Iwaizumi swallowed –how many times had Oikawa done the same? He didn’t feel embarrassed doing it, not after seeing his lover satisfied with swallowing his load so many times-.

“Iwa-chan shouldn’t have let me come like that” Oikawa managed to say, even though he was trying to steady his breath.

“It’s fine” Iwaizumi replied while getting up from the floor, “I know how much you can take so I’ll give you a moment and then I’m sure you’re going to want me to keep fucking you until morning.”

Oikawa smiled, truly happy and satisfied. “You know me so well, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi walked to his nightstand as Oikawa was contemplating his perfect figure from the bed; he reached for the pack of condoms and—Oikawa could tell Iwaizumi had stopped breathing for a second there.

Oikawa sat up on the bed and studied Iwa-chan’s frozen body in the corner of the room. Worried.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s none left.”

“W-what”

Oikawa couldn’t even bring himself to finish the question. He understood completely what Iwaizumi meant. There were no condoms left. In the whole apartment. They’d used them all the previous nights cause Oikawa was feeling particularly horny and asked to be fucked multiple times while blindfolded ( _Bless Iwa-chan for making my dreams come true, but also fuck you Iwa-chan if you hadn’t given in to my kinks we’d still be able to fuck all night_ , he thought.)

“Fuck” Iwaizumi cursed. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

“Iwa-chan I’m so sorry”

“It’s not your fault, don’t even start with this” Iwaizumi hissed, looking pretty angry with the whole world. “I can’t even put some clothes on and go buy some at the convenience store because of this huge ass snow storm—this is the worst.”

“It is my fault, though. If I hadn’t asked you to do the blindfold thing so many times in the past week we’d still have a few left…”

“Don’t you give me that crap, Oikawa. You know I wanted to fuck you blindfolded just as bad as you wanted me to. I’d still do it again over and over if I fucking could.”

Oikawa looked at him with wide and sorry eyes. Even after those words, that truly made him happy for a second, he still felt a bit guilty.

“There’s still plenty we can do, Iwa-chan” Oikawa teased him to bring him back in the mood.

“I know but—fuck, I wanted to-“

“I know.”

Oikawa’s voice suddenly changed into a serious tone, almost sounding dominant over comprehensive.

“Hajime” he called him, and Iwaizumi obeyed at the silent request, laying next to him on the bed.

Oikawa almost felt disappointed in himself for being the only one who got to release and for not making Iwa-chan come with him as well, he felt guilty for this nonexistent crime and didn’t even consider the fact that Iwaizumi’s favorite thing was always taking care of him first. He needed to make up for that, he needed to reward Iwa-chan for making him feel so good every single time, but this time he couldn’t by simply giving him all of his body and surrender completely. It wasn’t that simple.

As Oikawa was a mastermind of sins, within seconds he already knew what he was supposed to be doing to help out Iwa-chan with his little problem in between his legs, that kept twitching and probably hurting a bit because untouched, even if Iwaizumi didn’t complain a single time in the meanwhile.

Oikawa sat up and then laid on the mattress again, but this time not facing Iwaizumi and resting his shoulders next to his, but with his head next to his hips instead. He reached out with one hand for Iwa-chan’s erection and started palming it gently, while pushing his body slowly forward to Iwaizumi’s and closing the distance between his skin and his lover. Finally his mouth was only a few centimeters away from Iwaizumi’s length, and while he was still stroking him Oikawa stuck his tongue out and circled the head, carefully.

Iwaizumi could not contain the moan that escaped his lips, at that point he was a crumbling mess between the sheets and Oikawa was only making things worse for him: he was on the edge, he’d been on the edge for several minutes, getting all worked up from sucking Oikawa and tearing him open with his fingers, and now he knew he wouldn’t last long. Not with that mouth of Oikawa working on him, hungrily.

Oikawa’s fingers were still placed on his erection, massaging what Oikawa couldn’t fit in his mouth, while he began pumping his head up and down on Iwaizumi, very slowly at first; he knew how Iwa-chan liked it, he knew how to make his body respond to every movement of his, he knew exactly how to make him go crazy.

“Ahh- Oikawa” Iwaizumi called him, in between growling sounds that were filling up the room.

Oikawa moaned on his length in response, keeping up the slow pace and only then beginning to fasten up a bit. He wanted to make Iwa-chan come soon, of course, but he also wanted to enjoy the feeling of having him in his mouth first. Since Iwa-chan was always the one taking care of everything, Oikawa absolutely loved those moments when his lover was allowed to do nothing and just enjoy Oikawa making him feel good with his mouth, in fact he dreamed about then more than anything.

But when Oikawa was least expecting it, he felt something touch him on his hips and bring his lower half closer to where Iwaizumi was laying: yes, Iwa-chan had brought him closer and suddenly-

“Ahh!” Oikawa had to pull away to let himself moan, even if it sounded more like a cry.

Iwaizumi had closed his lips around the head of Oikawa’s sensitive cock and was now proceeding to licking him and moving his tongue fast on him.

Oikawa forgot how to breathe and what he was doing- hell, he even forgot his own name for a second. He tilted his head back, still not letting go of Iwaizumi’s cock, and got lost in the feeling of having the warmth of Iwa-chan’s mouth around his erection once again, when he still hadn’t recovered from before.

“Iwa-chan stop—!” he somehow managed to say, but he couldn’t even finish his sentence when Iwaizumi already replied, pulling his mouth away from Oikawa:

“Shut up, idiot” he was panting hard, “If I’m gonna come in your mouth, well—I want you to do the same with me.”

Oikawa’s breath stuck in his throat. He wouldn’t ever be able to reply to that, not in a million years, and plus that Iwaizumi had already taken him back in his mouth fully, making him gasp loudly. Iwa-chan’s cheeks were completely red just like his ears after saying such lewd things, Oikawa couldn’t help but think that his boyfriend managed to be so cute when he wanted to. _And also yeah, considering my dick in your mouth, hot as fuck,_ Oikawa thought.

Trying not to sound too desperate while Iwaizumi’s tongue was so hot on him, Oikawa opened his mouth again and regained his pace with his head; that feeling was unbearable, something he’d never experienced before so he couldn’t really concentrate for a while.

For Iwaizumi it wasn’t that simple as well. Having Oikawa’s hot hand and mouth touching and sucking harshly on his skin was devouring him, his vision was clouded and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to last much longer in those conditions; but he endured it, for the sake of finishing with Oikawa. As always, his priority was making Oikawa feel good too. And Oikawa knew it so well.

Iwaizumi felt stupid for a second, finding himself thinking that even if they’d been very unlucky that night, he was for some reason glad they ended up in that situation. He reached out with his hand for Oikawa’s cheeks and spread them, before teasing with one finger where he’d already stretched him before.

Oikawa moaned on Iwa-chan’s cock almost immediately, knowing what was coming next and shivering under his touch. It wasn’t like having Iwa-chan pounding into him, of course. But that still felt pretty fucking good.

While still inebriated by the quick movements of Iwa-chan’s tongue on him, Oikawa felt him stick one finger inside and squirmed a little, and when Iwaizumi began pumping it inside and out Oikawa trembled. Iwaizumi was at his limit, spilling precum like crazy in Oikawa’s mouth; he didn’t have much time now, so he stuck another finger quickly and stretched where Oikawa was still sensitive.

Oikawa pushed his hips forward, making Iwaizumi take him deeper in his throat. Iwaizumi in response thrust his fingers inside him and curled them at the right spot.

“Ah! Hajime, yes” Oikawa hissed, taking a break for a second because out of breath, “yes, God, yes” he encouraged Iwa-chan while the other kept curling his fingers and hitting his prostate merciless.

Oikawa thrust his hips once again, not being able to keep his body in place; he was losing himself, he wasn’t able to restrain his movements and more than anything, he was painfully close. Just like Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s cock deep down his throat, almost gagging around him, and that did it: hitting the back of Iwa-chan’s throat while he was thrusting his fingers harshly on his prostate made Oikawa moan loudly once again, forgetting was he was supposed to be doing.

Oikawa released, a mixture of ‘yes’ and ‘Hajime’ leaving his lips, sending shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine while he still was enduring it for the sake of making him come first. Only then Iwaizumi allowed himself to free his mouth from Oikawa and swallow his load, and right after he shut his eyes and gave in.

He wasn’t sure exactly where he came, due to his eyes closed, but he didn’t recall having the warmth of Oikawa’s mouth around his cock while doing so. Even so, he was close to finding out: when he opened his eyes, an obscene scenery was waiting for him.

Oikawa had been too busy moaning while coming before him, so since he couldn’t really wrap his lips around Iwa-chan while he did too, he simply shut his eyes and opened his mouth, literally sticking his tongue out, and that’s exactly where Iwaizumi-

“God, I can’t believe you” Iwaizumi spat out, trying to regain composure of himself. He laid on his back, covering his face with both hands, even though Oikawa had already noticed how red his cheeks went after seeing what he’d just done.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it” Oikawa teased while sitting back up on the bed, failing to clean himself up a bit.

“Of course not, idiot. It was- just- I feel like a high schooler, you know. Doing this sort of things…”

“Iwa-chan, we surely didn’t do this sort of things during high school, or I would have remembered.”

Oikawa laughed and got up from the now dirty sheets, heading towards their bathroom.

“I’m sorry for, you know… No condoms. And also, you didn’t even came in my-“

Oikawa tried to say, but Iwaizumi shut him up instantly.

“Stop! God, please- It’s fine. I-I, uh, it was… Great. Don’t worry, don’t apologize.”

“Next time, then?” Oikawa smirked.

“I’m gonna have a bath, you want to join me?” He asked, smirking even more now, standing in front of the bathroom door of course still completely naked and of course just ridiculously beautiful as always. Iwaizumi sighed. How could he be like this all the time?

“Oikawa.”

“What?”

“I believe somewhere in the middle of what we were… Doing… Well, it’s past midnight now. So, Happy New Year.”

Oikawa blushed a little, seeing how flustered Iwaizumi would still get when saying normal things like that _. Literally just like a moment ago we were laid on our cute bed with our dicks in each other’s mouth, and you still are nervous when it comes to this. God, I love you,_ Oikawa thought and smiled at him.

“Happy New Year, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> will u still love me when i no longer update regularly


End file.
